Guyanites/Guys (G1)
The Guyanites/Guys were small sentient beings made by Solek with the explicit purpose of restoring the lives of the dead and the billions or even trillions killed during Mesonak's attempted destruction of the Bioverse. They were the first species in the Bioverse to be given this task, even before the Kestora. Throughout history, as workers on the grey stars, they were subjected to many atrocities. However, the greatest atrocity were faced during the first Mesonakian War, where the Mesonakian Empire planned a mass extermination campaign of their species. After the Mesonakian Empire had been destroyed (temporarily) by Av-Theist factions from mainly Solekian and Photokommunist sides, it was estimated that about 1/3rd to half of all Guyanites were killed. Fortunately with the help of Solek, Photok and even Tanma, they were brought back to the grey stars to continue fulfilling their collective duty and destiny. Millions of year later, when the Mesonakian Empire had resurfaced again in the universe 14-2008, the Mesonakians once again tried to clear them away. However, unlike last time the Guyanites had built resistance forces to fight back against the Mesonakian threat. History Creation With the Bioverse left nearly completely destroyed by Mesonak, Solek and his brother Photok set out to rebuild it. As they were reconstructing the Bioverse, the two had created many new species in the process, but at the same time tehy also wanted to bring back the billions or even trillions of dead beings caused by Mesonak's destruction. Solek then set out to make a new species suited for this explicit purpose. After the first few 1.000.000 Grey Stars had been created, Solek created the first generation of Guyanites to inhabit them. Unlike the Kestora (whom were not built yet in this time) the Guyanites not only helped to rebuild the bodies of the many dead from Mesonak's wrath, but were also created to show support and mental care for those they were rebuilding, and were thus very friendly by nature. One such example being a Guyanite making a resurrected being feel safe, secure and happy enough to leave the Grey Star. As time went by they were also tasked with rebuilding the bodies of every day beings from death, and not just those that had died from the near-destruction of the Bioverse. Pre-Mesonakian War Treatment As a species, they were often systematically charged against in wars during the years when the Av-Matoran Gods (excluding Tanma) abstained from any major intervention in the Bioverse. Their central position and purpose on the grey stars, made them vulnerable to foreign attacks, who wanted to attack the grey stars of their opponents for strategic purposes. A typical example would be two warring factions trying to disrupt, conquer or even destroy the grey stars from their opponents side. This would lead to the other side permanently losing any of their soldiers or citizens killed from war. Guyanites from the pre Av-Theist intervention period, were also occasionally subjected to being replaced by other similar species for perceived lack of effectiveness by the empire, federation, confederation etc. they were located in. On other occasions they would be punished for their lack of loyalty and incentivized lack of assimilating, which was often rooted in their tendency to be Solekians and them heavily prioritizing their occupations. First Mesonakian War As time passed Solek and Photok realized the inadequacy, corruption, despotism and Mesonakian infiltration of the League of Six Kingdoms (Six kingdoms set up by Solek himself to watch over the Bioverse after a time of great political turmoil) and the Elemental Lords (rulers of the Western Universe, which was mostly inhabited by Agori and Glatorians) the two at first tried to bring down by peaceful measures, but after that failed they both agitated the inhabitants of the Bioverse to fight against their despotic leaders. During those revolutionary Av-Theist wars, the Guyanites showed much enthusisasm for the Av-Theist factions. The Guyanites were supported in their struggles by Solek, Prophet Medi and their Solekian followers, and so did Photok and the Photokommunists, who considered the Guyanites to be a noble symbol of the universal working class unseparated by national and religious boundaries fighting against the brutalities of imperialism. As the powers of both the League of Six Kingdoms and the Elemental Lords fell to the might of their Av-Theist enemies, the secret Mesonakian presence within their ranks violently took over and formed the Mesonakian Empire, thus creating the First Mesonakian War. The Mesonakians, intent with brutally destroying and enslaving all of their enemies, decided to first go for the grey stars for their vital strategic position in battle. The grey stars were to become the concentration/extermination camps of the Mesonakian Empire (the Mesonakians wanted to exterminate literally anyone against them), and thus the Mesonakian had to remove any trace of Guyanite precense on the stars and replace them with Mesonakian workers. During their extermination, the Guyanites were subjected to some of the most physically and spiritually destructive torture and murder. The Guyanites, by their nature are very tough, able to breathe in space and survive extreme temperatures, which forced the Mesonakians to use more creative methods. Such examples could include throwing several Guyanites into a giant tube, and then slowly let acid rise from the bottom, sending them to the void or have Death Squads terrorize them. The Mesonakians also loved to use methods that would break the mental state and spiritual welfare of the Guyanites. A Guyanite could be forced to at gun point (or torture) to kill or harm the beings they were helping to rebuild and take care of, and many Guyanites would also be haunted by Mesonakians harassing them in e.g. their dreams, to such an extent Guyanites would commit mass suicide. Sometimes a Mesonakian would just outright consume the souls of their victims, a thing often done to keep the inherently destructive body of a Mesonakian stable. Those who escaped, had often left with a completely fractured psyche, plagued with trauma. Once the Av-Theist forces had destroyed the Mesonakian Empire (temporarily), the Mesonakians had been responsible for the murder of 1/3rd to 1/2th of the Guyanites in the Bioverse. Solek, Photok and even to some extent Tanma tried to help the remaining Guyanites by restoring their homes (grey stars) and mental health. '' '' Post First Mesonakian War Many thousands or even millions of years later, the Mesonakian Empire resurfaced from the ashes. Once again the Mesonakians tried to start another campaign of genocides against the Guyanites and their enemies. However, this time being more readily prepared, the Guyanites built up several resistance groups to combat the Mesonakian threat. The most popular of these included the U.G.L.F ''(United Guyanite Liberation Front) which included Guyanites and allies from several religions and political spheres, majority of them being Solekian or Photokian. Others were a bit more exclusive in nature, with some of them being solely Solekian, Photokommunist, communist, anarchist, nationalist, republican, liberal etc. However, once the Mesonakians had become the allies of the Tanmanian Empire (they managed to convince Tanma, they would "succumb" to his will, and "stray away" from immorality), their genocide campaigns became far more hidden from the public eye. Despite their attempts to make it more subtle, many Guyanite and non-Guyanite groups have tried to expose the continuing mass killings of not only Guyanites, but also of other species. Abilities and Traits ''coming soon... Social Structure and Culture Types of Guyanites/Guys Trivia